Zima kills Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Beaten up by the King of the Monsters
Transcript: *Zima: Let's see what's on TV. I sure hope Flushed Away is on. * *Zima: What? Mighty Morphin Power Rangers? That show is a rip off to Sailor Moon. I want Flushed Away! I know, I will kill them with a bomb. *to: Angel Grove *Red Ranger: Come on, let's save the world from Rita Repulsa. *Zima: (offscreen) Not on my watch. *Yellow Ranger: Oh no, it's Zima. *Zima: That's right, I'm going to kill you all with a bomb because your show has nothing made by my favorite companies. *Red Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Black Ranger, Pink Ranger and Blue Ranger: (together) No! (X40) Please don't kill us! *Zima: It doesn't matter on what you think. Now I'm going to kill you 5 with a bomb. *(Zima puts a bomb on the ground) *Zima: The bomb is going to explode in 5....4....3....2....1....0! * *(The bomb explodes and kills the Power Rangers. The Power Rangers are now dead with blood splattered everywhere and the vultures are eating their body) *Zima: Yes! I killed Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Now to go home and watch Flushed Away! *to: The Lakeside *Azura: I'm going to watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *TV Announcer: We interrupt this program that the Power Rangers are killed by an Australian girl named Zima, so Mighty Morphin Power Rangers won't be coming up. Let's return to Sonic X after these messages. *(The close up of Azura's eye is shown as her eye pools up with tears) *Azura: (In Darth Vader's voice) Nooooooooooooooooo! *from Fire Emblem Fates plays in the background repeatingly *(Custard runs into the room to see Azura crying) *Custard: Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying? *Azura: The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are dead. *Custard: I'm sorry to see that happen. *(Custard becomes angry) *Custard: Wait! I know who did it. It's Zima, she should get her rear beaten for that. *Azura: Zima, why would you kill the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers? *Zima: Because that show isn't made by Marvel, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Sony Pictures, Sony Pictures Animation, Adult Swim, Comedy Central and Blue Sky! *Azura: I don't care, you're grounded for- *(Zima breaks Azura's leg. A dust cloud forms and stars appear) *Custard: Zima, how dare you break my mom's leg?! Now her foot is broken thanks a lot, kid! Now she will be taken to the hospital to get her leg fixed and her foot will definitely be amputated! That's it! I'm calling your parents! *(Custard picks up the Save-Um transceiver) *Custard: Hello, this is Custard, one of the Save-Ums! Can you please ground Zima? Because she killed the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and made my mom cry and she broke her leg! Thanks, bye! (hangs up) *Thomas: (does a Baragon roar) (changes to Scary Voice) ZIMA! (X5) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! *bus is seen driving in Zima's 3 story house as the dramatic chipmunk sound effect plays loudly *Thomas: Zima, how dare you kill the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and break Azura's leg? You know that is her favorite show! That's it, you're grounded for giga serenity! *Chloe: Now someone is going to beat you up. Do you know who they are? I'll give you a hint. One has scales, spikes and a horn on his head, one is a gorilla that goes on rampage, one is a professional wrestler, one is the heavyweight rock monster, one is the awaken smog beast, and one is the bug guy. *Zima: I don't want to be beaten up by The King of the Monsters. *Chloe: That's right. The King Of The Monsters are going to beat you up. *(The King of the Monsters appear) *Geon: This is what you get for killing the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and breaking Azura's leg! Now we're going to break your skull! Prepare for some bleeding! *Woo: Prepare for some bleeding! *Astro Guy: Prepare for some bleeding! *Rocky: Prepare for some bleeding! *Poison Ghost: Prepare for some bleeding! *Beetle Mania: Prepare for some bleeding! *The King of the Monsters: (together) NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE! *(The TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign with the words LOSER: ZIMA. The screen fades to pitch black and the Game Over screen appears in the place of the end) Trivia * Category:Zima gets Grounded series Category:Zima's grounded days Category:Episodes featuring the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Short Videos Category:The Save-Ums Show